minecraftwifandomcom-20200214-history
Fire
Fire (Item) Fire is somewhat a non-solid block. It has an animated face on all four sides, and two faces on the inside at slants. Fire is never created naturally when chunks generate, except in the Nether. It will be created if the player or a Ghast creates it, when Lava burns a flammable object, if lightning strikes a flammable block or by using the Flint and Steel tool. Fire produces 15 units of light. Fire (Behavior) Fire will spread over flammable surfaces, slowly causing all the blocks it can reach to burn away. Fire can climb up walls, across floors and ceilings and over small gaps. More precisely, a fire block can turn any air block into fire that is adjacent to a flammable block and up to one block downwards, one block sideways and four blocks upwards. Wood, Logs, Leaves, Vines, Wool and Bookcase blocks are all flammable; and TNT will detonate if exposed to fire. Fire burns leaves slightly faster than the other flammable objects. Netherrack Netherrack, a block found in The Nether, it will burn forever when lit on fire, and can therefore be a useful trap or defense material around the player's shelter; though the player should be reminded that everything will burn in fire, including dropped items that fall in fire. Killing Mobs Green Cows, pigs and chickens will drop cooked meat if they die while they are on fire. However, while attempting to burn them with lava, they will sometimes drop raw meat if the damage tick from the lava was the decisive one to the animal's life. This is because the burning attribute for Lava only comes after the damage which the Lava block deals upon contact, so the animal will die from normal damage without being burnt. Armor (Chain) Flint and Steel When used with right-click on top of a solid, fully opaque block or on the sides of a flammable block, flint and steel places fire in the air block directly adjacent to the surface on which it is used. In both Survival and Creative using (Right-clicking) flint and steel on TNT will set it off. A flint and steel has limited uses, only 65. When right-clicked to place fire, a point of durability is drained whether or not the surface it is used on is correct for the placement of fire. However, as it is not a block-breaking tool, it can be used without damage to break blocks using left-click. The firestarting ability of Flint and Steel makes it a versatile tool and weapon. Despite the reduction of its spread, fire can still be useful for some clearing jobs. It will quickly remove fences or wooden stairs (in a roof for example), clear wooden or cloth floors for renovation or thin out overly dense areas of forest. In most cases the fire will not cleanly remove all unwanted blocks, so final clearing with another tool is necessary. It has the advantage of working on its own while the player can do something else productive. As a weapon, fire can be started beneath a mob or in a mob's path as a damage-over-time attack. For some pursuing mobs, this provides a "ranged" attack that does not expend arrows nor has the inherent danger of attacking in melee. The underlying block need not be flammable as the fire will still last for some time. Against Spiders or Endermen, the flint and steel can be used to cause damage without the mob becoming hostile. Whilst afield, it can be used to convert any nearby animal into suitable rations without the need for fuel or furnace. Flint and steel has good synergy with netherrack and as such is the predominant lighting tool while in the nether. This use can be extended back to the overworld by carrying netherrack, which provides brighter light and damage potential compared to torches. One can easily make a fireplace using flint and steel with netherrack and other non-burnable blocks to avoid the spread of fire. Additionally, fire can be used to quickly dispose of unwanted items by dropping them and lighting them on fire or by using netherrack to make an everlasting incinerator with fewer containment issues than lava. Flint and steel, along with fire itself, explosions and redstone are the only ways to activate TNT. Flint and Steel requires a single iron ingot to manufacture, implying some degree of resources already established and as such may not be available early in the game depending on the player's direction of play. Over the long term, flint and steel tends to be a very minor expenditure of iron or flint compared to those resources' other applications. Fire Charge When used by a player, it instantly places Fire at the clicked location, like a Flint and Steel. Fire created will burn faster than a Flint and Steel fire. You get three from each one crafted as seen in the crafting picture. When a Fire Charge is dispensed from a Dispenser, it acts like a Blaze fireball, flying in a straight line (though with the usual random aim of a Dispenser). When it hits a block, it will place Fire at that location. These fireballs have no explosive effect. When it hits a player, it does a total of 4 hearts damage in burning. Fire charge can also be used to light a Nether Portal Also see Nether Portal and Liquid (Lava). Thank minecraftwiki.com for the text.